


All The Stars Align

by MadeInHeavxn



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s Era Queen (Band), 1980s Era Queen (Band), Brian May - Freeform, Early Queen (Band), F/M, Protective Brian May, Queen - Freeform, Stars, brian may x reader - Freeform, brin may fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeInHeavxn/pseuds/MadeInHeavxn
Summary: t’s 2 am, you and Brian are stargazing and some facts are being passed back and forth to each other
Relationships: Brian May/You
Kudos: 13





	All The Stars Align

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 2 am and i was tired and yearning, i don't know how to explain it but i just really miss stargazing. 2 am isn’t really a good time to bring out old emotions and memories but here we are

You both were on the hood of your Jeep Wrangler, holding each other. It was two am, but neither of you cared. Your arms were around each other and your legs tangled, slightly wine drunk while both of you looked at the stars, enjoying the clear night sky.

How you ended up there, neither of you knew. The last thing both of you remembered was Brian knocking on your door, asking, “do you want to go on an adventure?” and then driving for an hour before finding the field and him yelling, “no stop right here, stop the car, wait.”

Even though this event was unplanned, it couldn’t have been more perfect. Just you and someone you loved out in the middle of the country, looking up at the night sky. You felt nothing but freedom and joy. You’ve always loved the sky and thinking about how you could never touch something so beautiful.

The sky was as clear as it could have ever been. No light pollution in the way to blur the stars. Brian pointed out multiple constellations, “There’s Orion's Belt right there, if you look just right of Ursa Major and Minor.” He pointed at the sky, and though you couldn’t see it, you listened to him. Smiling, you let out a small laugh. “What?” he asked.

“Nothing, I just love listening to you talk about the stars, that’s all.” You pressed a kiss to his arm. “Your voice becomes softer when you talk about what you love.”

“Does it?” 

You laughed. “It’s amazing that you can just look up and see so many beautiful things.”

“You’re just as beautiful as the stars,” he whispered into your ear, his long wild hair tickling your cheek. 

“Your voice is becoming soft again.” You played with his hand, while making the offhand comment.

“That’s because I love you.”

“What?”

“I love you.” He smiled and kissed your cheek.

“Are you sure?” you asked, eyes wide.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

“Good,” you sighed, your body getting closer to his, “because I love you too.”

“I was hoping you would say that.” He held you tighter, still looking at the stars.

“We need to do this more often,” you joked.

“What, saying I love you or stargazing at two in the morning?”

“How about both?”

“Sounds good to me.”


End file.
